Be Careful What You Wish For
by anushathapar
Summary: Edward left. Bella is alone for months. She wishes that she never meet the Cullen's. Unfortunately that wish came true.
1. Prologue

He is gone. He left me. It has been months since he left. I knew he was going to leave me eventually but why did it have to be so soon? Who would want plain old me anyways. Brown features and pale skin don't attract all that much to my way of thinking. I know Charlie has been worried ever since Ed- _he _left. To say that I haven't really been myself is an understatement of the year. I have been being watched by everyone that is around me in case I happen to get the urge to commit suicide. This all started at my 18th birthday party that I didn't even really want to have in the first place. Thank you, Alice. Jasper wanted my blood…. So what? Big deal! He is a vampire and they so happen to drink human blood. That is beside the point. _He _told me that he didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good enough; I was just a distraction, and a blip on the radar of his long existence. Since _they_ left I haven't been alive anymore. I don't watch television, I don't listen to music, I don't read, I don't talk to my so-called friends, I don't eat, and I sure as hell don't sleep. Right now I am just laying here in my room wondering what in world I am going to do with my life. I get up to look out of my now always open bedroom window and I see a shooting star. I did the only thing that really comes to anybody's mind when you see one. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

*_I wish I had never met the Cullens.* __


	2. Chapter 1

_**I just redid this chapter to make it more readable and to match the rest of the story.**_

"Bella! Come on, honey. Wake up." I can feel him shaking my shoulders. Why is he waking me up in the middle of the night? Oh my god, the house must be on fire!

"Ugh…Ch-Dad, what are you doing in my room so late at night? Is everything alright?" I try to say calmly, thinking that I am going to have to start to running for my life.

"You were having nightmare and I came in to wake you up… it sounded like someone was attacking you. I was worried." Charlie explains.

"Dad, you know that isn't what happens. I have been having nightmares for months now. This is a common occurrence for me." I state the obvious.

"Months? Renee never anything to me. Bella, this is the first time that I have heard about it and the first time that I am waking you up. Are you ok, squirt?" he says worriedly.

"I was just dreaming about _them_ again. You know about this already."

Charlie knows that we DO NOT say _their_ name in this house anymore ever since _they _left. He has been really patient with me and my "peculiarities." I'm really starting to think that if I had never gone to live with Renée in the first place, how my life would have turned out for better or worse.

"Bells, who is _them_?" he asks with air quotations.

"I don't really want to have to say it, dad. You know who I am talking about. _They_ left me here months ago."

"I have no idea who and what you are talking about, Bells. Just spit it out. You have only been here a couple of days."

Wow, he is really going to make me say _their _name.

"THE CULLENS, DAD THAT IS WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT. "

"I know of some Cullens but they haven't moved here yet. They are due to be here in couple of days actually. They called the station to let the local police know that they're are going to be moving into a house on the outskirts of Forks. "

HUH?

I then did something that I have never done before in my life. I fainted…


	3. Chapter 2

_**I just redid this chapter to make it more readable and to match the rest of the story.**_

"Thanks Doc… I really don't know what is going on with Bella but I hope that it's only a temporary thing. She just got here and I don't want her to have to go back to her mother." I wonder who he is talking to.

"Don't worry about it Chief. She is doing fine and there isn't really anything wrong with her. I think maybe that she just a little confused with all the stress of the move to a new state and school. I suggest you just let her get her bearings. If you have any more problems than just give me a call and I will gladly help with any problems that you have. You can take her home now if you would like to. I will have her discharged." I would recognize that voice anywhere. Confused, my ass.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen. It just seems very strange though. How did she know the name of your family when I had never mentioned it before? Well, anyways thanks and welcome to town. I'm glad to see that you could make it here a few days early." What is that supposed to mean? They were here a couple of years before me.

What in the hell is going on here? Dr. Cullen, as in Carlisle Cullen is here in town and still works for the hospital. Where is the rest of the family? OMG! What do I do? OK, calm down. Just don't panic. Maybe Edward is still here. Wait, don't even go there. First, figure out what in the world is going on than panic.

I get a good look at my surroundings and ask "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute please? I want to know what is going on and why am I in the hospital?"

"Bells! I didn't know that you were awake. How are you feeling? You passed out and I kind of freaked out." I hold out my hand for Charlie to take because I can tell that he has been worried about me.

Hmmm… I passed out. With what has happened to me so far, I am really not surprised at all.

"Listen Bells, school is going to start in a couple of days for your senior year. School is going to be starting on Monday. That is going to be your first day. You just got here three days ago and you said that you have been having nightmares for months but last night was the first time anything happened that I know of. The Cullens just moved here and they haven't ever been to Forks before now. Is there anything else that you would like to have explained, honey?"

"No, Dad. I think I got it. I just need to relax and think and then I will be fine." I force a smile to my face.

Yeah, right, I feel _fine_. Just keep saying it and it will become true. The Cullens weren't living here before me and I am starting school in my senior year. They are going to be starting school with me after my 18th birthday and I will have a second chance with Edward. This is my dream come true. I don't have to wallow away in pain anymore. Monday is going to be a new start for my life and since I know how everything is going to go, I just have to make sure that it's perfect.


	4. Chapter 3

_**My Very First Author's Note: **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who put an alert out on me. I wasn't expecting anything at all so that was really a big surprise for me. Thanks again. This is my first story ever. I was going to just write an angsty Bella fic and then while I was writing she made a wish. The story took a new direction after that. Hopefully all of you will like the new way I have to written all my other chapters. I think that this is really awesome that I finally decided to write a fanfic. I would like to think that I am going to be updating a lot but all of you that are regular readers of fanfic know how that goes. I will update a.s.a.p. I have school and work full time and a two kids to take care. There is a 2 year old and my hubby, so that equals two…lol Thanks for the support. **_

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Ugh…" another boring day at Forks High. The events of the past couple of days flood back to my brain in a rush and my mind starts to race. All that I can say for the moment is thank god that it's Monday…

I get up out of my bed and start to prepare for the day. I wish….maybe I should just stop making wishes of any kind at the moment. I decide to not to dress up and apply a little bit of makeup to accent my face. I want to look just the Edward saw me that first time in the "other universe"; that is what I have decided happened. I am somehow in another timeline or some such. I skip breakfast and tell Charlie I'll see him later. My stomach is in knots as I get in my rust bucket and start the short drive to school.

I arrive early and there isn't really anyone else there yet except for just a couple of cars that probably belong to teachers. I opt to stay in the car until I absolutely have to get out. I wait and wait and wait and wait. Five minutes before the first bell is going to ring, I see them. They are finally here. They arrive in three different cars…strange…can't they all fit in one car. First, Jasper and Alice come out, then Rosalie and Emmett, and then my Edward. There is also another girl with him that happens to be gorgeous enough to rival Rosalie, let alone me. He opens the door for her and takes her hand in his and kisses it. They both have a secret smile on their faces.

"Oh, no! This can't be happening.", I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. All of the Cullens and everyone that was within hearing distance turn to look at me. Angela is among them and come to my side of the truck to knock on the window.

"Hi, my name is Angela Weber. Chief Swan told my dad that you would be starting school with us this year. Are you alright? Is there anything that I can help you with?" she looks at me with a mixture of confusion and pity on her face. Great, she doesn't know me in this "other universe". Now I am going to be known as the crazy girl for the rest of the year, yelling at herself in her truck.

_**Does anyone want to guess who Edward has with him?**_


	5. Chapter 4

I couldn't take it anymore…Angie was being so nice to me and the pain of finding Edward with another woman started to take its toll. I started to sob, and it wasn't the quiet tears falling down your face kind…it was the, someone killed my puppy and parents at the same time, kind of crying. Tears were streaming down my face, and I whispered Edward's name. The whole family turned to look at me with confusion and curiosity on ALL of their faces.

The jig was up. Now they suspected me. I opened my mouth and said very quietly, "I know about all of you." I started to get out of the car and all of a sudden Emmett and Jasper were holding Edward back. That wasn't the reaction that I was expecting. Duh Bella, did you forget that you are Edwards's singer?

The woman that was with Edward moved to block his view to me and started to stroke his face. He was looking in to her eyes with trepidation. I am guessing that she was speaking to him in her mind because he nodded his head to something. They held hands and just left. They walked into the trees and were gone, just like that. No one else seemed to notice this at all. Alice came into my view and looked me over.

"You know, trying to kill Tanya won't really work in your favor", she stated. "I'm Alice Cullen. This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. We are going to talk about what just happened later, but right now we have to get to class. I'll be seeing you soon. I have a feeling that we are going to be the best of friends."

While they all started to walk past me, Rosalie glared at me and huffed. Emmett just smiled at me, and Jasper had a blank face. I just stared after them.

Angela came towards me and tried to lead me to the building to go to class. She was saying that she will show where my first one is. I was in a daze. I didn't know what was going on around me. All I could see was that Edward had left me…again. Edward was taken already and by a Tanya. The only Tanya that I knew of was Tanya Denali that lived in Alaska. I have heard Edward talk about her before. He never told me how gorgeous she was.

The bell rang for lunch and I jumped out of my seat and promptly fell on the floor. I heard some snickering but I just ignored because I was going to have to get used to it.

I walked to the cafeteria and saw all the Cullens already seating at their usual table. Alice quickly got up and came to get me. She then dragged me to her table to seat.

"Explain", was all she said.

What should I tell them? Why did I have to go and open my big mouth for? I am just tired of all of this. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. All of them started to argue with each other and then Alice slammed her little hands on the table making cracks in the linoleum. Her eyes were glazed so I knew she was having a vision about something.

I opened my mouth before thinking and said, "Alice, what do you see?"


	6. Chapter 5

"What the fuck do you mean what did she see?" Rosalie said through her teeth.

"Uh…I…that is…I….uh…..", I closed my mouth before anything other gibberish could come out.

"Rosie….babe, maybe you should calm down a little. People are looking at us, do you really want to give them a show because I could help you with that." said Emmett with a wink, obviously trying to distract Rosalie.

"Alice, you better have a good reason why you brought this abomination to sit with us. Spit it out now or I'll beat it out of you." Rosalie said it like she was making a comment about the weather.

Whilst they were arguing about ME in front of ME, my mind was trying to come up with something that I could tell them that they would believe. I went through all the possibilities and I was running out of plausible things that I could say.

Alice cut off my train of thought by saying, "Really Bella, you thought that aliens abducting you then scrambling your brains was something acceptable to tell us."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried to evade.

"Ok, Bella since you are so determined…, why don't you tell me why you think Edward left? What do you think about the women he was with, Tanya?" Alice said deviously.

I looked to the group of people around me for any kind of help. Emmett was busy with Rosalie and Jasper was still keeping his game face on. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there quietly, waiting for somebody to say anything to distract Alice.

"Why didn't you have to ask me who Edward was?" Alice said with a grin on her face.

Damn little pixie! She has got me by my imaginary balls and she knows it. "Fine, I will tell you everything, and I will tell you the truth because all of you would know if I was lying anyways. I want the whole family to be there so let's have a family meeting." I declared to my not so receptive audience.

"Just tell us now, you waste of space." and here I thought the she-devil wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Let's just go now please, I don't want to have to deal with Rose's bitching anymore." I said dryly.

We all left, with the whole cafeteria looking on with glee. Oh crap, what am I going to tell Charlie when he finds out what happened? The walk to their cars was very quick and I didn't even trip for once in my life. I quickly got in Alice and Jasper's car, not wanting to be confined in small and cramped space with Rosalie.

No one said a word as sped along the dirt roads and finally arrived at their house.

I found out that Emmett had called Carlisle from his cell phone so that he could be home for the meeting.

I finally got to see my second mother and father again. I feel elated to see them but I can see from their bland expressions that they don't recognize me at all. I can already feel my heart drop into my stomach.

I just decide to tell them everything that has ever happened to me that included the Cullens. Everything that I lived through that never occurred here. I told them what Edward and I had, the relationship with the whole Cullen family, my 18th birthday disaster, and Edward leaving me and taking the family with him. The wish that I made and how it came true and now, "I don't have him here or in my "other universe"." I exclaimed.

I didn't realize that I was crying as Esme handed me a handkerchief. I cleaned my face of the tear as they were all quiet as they processed my story.

All of a sudden I heard Emmett say, "Jeez Belly, don't hold anything back!"

_**Is this believable or not? I was trying to make my Bella more like the book Bella but with a little more backbone when it comes to Rosalie.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Today is my birthday! I turned 25 today. Yikes. My father told me that it's a quarter of a century. Now that sounds old. I managed to finish and post it today of all days, so make sure that you say thank you and happy birthday. For those of you who read this then you will know that I also did some editing in this chapter too. I took out the part about Bella knowing about the wolves.**_

Only Emmett could say something so stupid and so right at the same time. Rosalie didn't even bother to hit him on the back of the head, as usual, because we both know she doesn't care what anyone says to me. She was just buffing her nails, like I didn't even say anything. It was starting to make me angry.

They all hurt me, sort of, and it doesn't even look like they care at all.

Alice catches my eye and gives me a sympathetic look and beseechingly says, "I'm sorry Bella. In my visions before you told us what happened to you, I could still see you. We were best friends and now when I try to look, it's like you are cutting in and out. Then it just stops. I don't know why, and it is driving me crazy."

Jasper came to sit next to Alice and pulled her hand to his lips.

"Is there any reason why you think that you can't see me anymore?"

"I don't know the reason why, but I wanted to tell you that we are going to leave." Alice finished my thought for me.

"You can't! Not again, not like this. It will really kill me this time. Carlisle, Esme please say something!" I exclaimed horrified at the possibility of the thought of them leaving again.

"Isabella dear, I'm so sorry. I would really have liked the chance to get to know you, like how you know me." Esme finally spoke to me for the time.

"Edward is not going be coming back here, with your blood calling to him, it would be too dangerous for you, Isabella. Also Tanya won't be coming back either, not without Edward." Carlisle replied.

"How did Tanya and Edward get together? The times that I heard Edward talking about her weren't really that flattering, and he didn't like how she pursued him to no ends whenever they visited." I asked.

"We stayed in Denali for a few years before coming to live here. I think that was what happened when you made your wish. We went there first, and arrived after you instead of before you. Plus, you are also starting school in you senior year and not you junior year, but I seem to be getting off topic here. Edward and Tanya found each other in that time. Edward finally realized that she is his mate and he was hers. It just sort have happened with the proximity and all of the time that they were spending together." Carlisle explained to me.

The pain was starting to come back again…I don't know what I should so anymore. I screwed up in this time and the "other universe"; they end up leaving me anyways. It is probably meant to be this way, and that is why I couldn't change anything. "I would like to go home." I said.

"Please Bella, just let us explain why we have to leave, and it's not like you really ever knew us. We have changed in this time, and so had Edward. I really do think that this is for the best." Jasper said out of the blue.

"I think that you are just saying that to make me feel better because my emotions are rubbing off on you. It's alright Jasper, I forgave for what happened at my birthday party as soon as it happened because not only were you feeling you own blood lust, but everyone else's too. Including Edward's and I am his singer. Trust me; I know that it is in your nature to want to drink human blood. I have been there. I just wanted to tell all you before you leave again that I have always loved all you, even Rosalie from time to time. Please just take me to school so that I can get my truck and go home now."

They did as I asked. No one said anything at all, yet again, and this time around, I was happy about it. I want to make a clean break this time, with no complications in my life, and especially no emotionally depressed Bella. I will not let them bring me down for the second time.


	8. Chapter 7

Two whole weeks had passed and then Jessica Stanley tells me that the Cullens are leaving today. They didn't come to school at all since the "incident". I am still feeling the fallout from it even after so much time had passed. No one is ever going to let me live it down because no one believes the story that I came up with. I told everyone that I had known them from Phoenix and that whilst there we all had a quarrel and as a result, Edward and I, who were together at the time, broke up. I guess I am not the type of girl that Edward would go for since they all saw Tanya. Go figures. Even the good people of Forks think that I am not worth Edward's time.

They haven't shown their faces since the "incident" saying that there is some sort of family emergency that is keeping them out of school/work. They didn't come to say goodbye to me and I am thankful for that because that would have been the last straw.

Since I heard about them leaving I haven't been myself but I haven't been comatose either. I have just been numb and processing everything that has occurred. I haven't been with Charlie for that long but even he has noticed that something is off with me. I think it got to the point where he wanted to say something to me but he would chicken out at the last minute.

One morning we were having another silent breakfast and he abruptly suggested that I go see Jacob because I haven't seen him since I have been back and to thank him for the truck since he is the one that fixed it up for me.

I suddenly jumped out of my chair, spilling my orange juice all over the table top. I realized that I never even thanked Charlie for buying it for me, let alone Jacob and Billy. I had just assumed that it belonged to me. Well, I know that he bought it for me in the "other universe" but I just assumed that in this one too and didn't thank him on top of it. I gave Charlie a hug and thanked him then apologized for just assuming that it was mine in the first place before I flew out the door and getting in my the truck. I was out of there and on my way to Jacob's house within the minute.

I arrived at the house fairly quickly considering the truck speed limit. I ran out of the cab as fast as possible without causing myself an injury and started to knock on the door impatiently. Jake opened the door looked me up and down and grabbed me up into a hug and started to swing me around in the air. I started squealing at the top of my lungs.

"Jake! Put me down." I exclaimed. He put me down, surprisingly gently.

"I missed you, Bells. When did you get so hot?" Jake asked me.

I looked down and blushed. Jake didn't look too bad himself and I told him so. He just grinned at me and hugged me again.

"I wanted to thank you for the truck that you fixed up for me, Ch-Dad just told me about it and I came straight here to thank you and Billy. Where is he by the way?"

"He is at a council meeting right now, you can talk to him when he comes home; That is if you are still here when he gets here." He said with a wink. I just couldn't help but to blush again.

"So I hear that you are here for good this time? If so then I get to keep you."

Is it just me or is Jake flirting with me?

_**This chapter is just filler to introduce Jake and La Push. The reason why is because there is going to be a time jump in the next chapter. This is your warning. I want Paul in the next one because I don't know about you but I am getting anxious to meet him. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**FYI: Bella doesn't know about the wolves anymore! It said she did in chapter 6 but I took it out a while ago and forgot to edit it in Fan Fiction, so sorry to those of you who got confused. **_

It went on like this for the rest of the year into the winter. Jake and I were getting along really great and I think that he had a thing for me, but I only thought of him as a friend. He never pushed me and I never said anything.

Along the way I met his friends Quil and Embry, who were just like Jake, immature yet fun to be with. I slowly was getting over my obsession with the Cullens and that was fine with me. I rarely if ever thought about them anymore.

There was going to be a bonfire tonight with the whole tribe attending and somehow I got invited to go. Charlie said that he was going to go with me because of all the animal attacks that were happening. He didn't want me to be traveling anywhere alone, and he meant that seriously. He took me to school, Jake's, the store, and now the bonfire. He was now doubling as my personal chauffer. I was driving me insane but I was kind of flattered that he would want to take care of me in that way.

"Bells, you ready to go?" Well, someone is in a hurry to go. I bet he wants to talk to Billy about fishing or something.

"Yeah dad, I'm coming down now!" I yell down the stairs, but walk slowly. I actually want to go to the party, not the hospital.

* * *

><p>Spring time in Forks, Washington was very beautiful but very green at the same time. Always green. I was going to finish school soon and I was feeling lighter than air. I was finally over them. I felt like skipping through a meadow or maybe not. You know what I am trying to say. The bonfire that was held two weeks ago was to bring in the spring and celebrate its coming. The whole tribe and I mean WHOLE tribe was there. From elders to infants, all were present to bring in the new season. Then I start to think about what happened at the bonfire and my smile falters.<p>

I think back how to Jake reacted to Embry's new friends…

"_Hiya Bells!" Jake exclaimed always happy to see me and not afraid to show it._

_I walk over to where he was shouting at me and wave to anyone that is watching me curiously. I see that he is with our usual group of friends minus Embry. _

"_Jake, where is Em?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. _

_Jake just scowls and gives something over my shoulder the death glare. I turn to look and I see our Embry with Sam Uley and some others guys that I don't recognize._

"_He has new "friends" now. Supposedly we aren't good enough anymore." Jake spits out._

"_What new friends, Jake? Why don't we just call him over, he can have more friends than just us, you know?" I said reasonably._

"_Sure, sure Bells. Just go ahead and give it a try." He states sarcastically, which is completely out of character for Jake._

_I walk up to where Embry is cautiously because of the hidden warning that Jake gave me. I look at Embry and he has a blank expression on his face but I know that he knows I am there. _

"_Hi Em, I haven't seen you around. What you been up to?" I ask with a smile on my face._

_He doesn't acknowledge me at all but I see Sam turn to me, "Hello Bella, I have seen you around before but we haven't actually met in person, I'm Sam Uley." and he sticks out his hand for me to shake._

"_Hi Sam, it's nice to meet you." I turn to Em again and ask, "Embry is something wrong? Jake says that you have new friends now, why haven't you talked to him or us about it?"_

"_I don't need you permission, pale face!" Embry shouts at me and gets up from his sitting position. He is shaking with anger. There is just a look of pain and rage on his face that makes me want to run and to hug him at the same time. He starts to come towards me and I freeze, I don't know what to do, Embry has never acted this way before at all. _

"_Em- Embry, what is going on? Are you alright?" I manage to squeak out. I just know that we are making a scene. I can practically feel everyone's eyes on me._

_In my peripheral vision I see Sam had directed his two other groupies to hold Embry back and they start to pull him into the forest. One of them catch my eye and I look at him and feel a smile form on my lips, which then turns into a goofy grin. I see that he also has the same expression on his face as me. What is wrong with this picture? I try to snap out of it, but nothing is working. _

"_Bells, you okay? Did you have a fight with Embry?" Charlie comes up from behind to ask me. _

_I snap my head toward him, gasp, and jump in place because he just sneaked up on me. _

"_Yeah, I'm alright. I don't know what happened with Embry though. I didn't know that he felt that way about me. He never said that he had a problem until now." I said with tears starting to form in my eyes. _

_The man that was looking at me with the goofy grin comes up to us, "Name's Paul, are you hurt at all?" I can think about right now is Embry._

"_Is Embry okay?" I said with a wobbly voice. _

"_Yeah, he is fine; he has just had some problems at home recently." Paul elaborates._

_How did I not know this? What in the world is going on? He was shaking, is that even normal? _

"_Can you tell him if that is way the way he feels about me then I won't try to bother him anymore, but if he ever needs me, I will always be there for him?"_

"_Yeah sure, could I talk to you for second alone please?" he said asking me but looking at my dad for permission._

_Charlie nods and I said "Okay" but with trepidation. I start to walk and Paul follows. _

"_So….did you want to talk in private so that you could tell me what hell has been going on?" I ask right to the point._

_He just looks at me straight in the eye and tells me, "No."_

"_All I am going to tell you is to stay the fuck away from La Push. We don't want you here. You are just going to make trouble where there isn't any." _

_My mouth just drops open and I put my hand over it, to at the least, try and hide my shock._

_I do the only thing that I can think of at the moment and lift my hand up to slap him…._


	10. Chapter 9

Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go. I wish that I never tried to slap him at all. I know that I wasn't really thinking straight because of all the emotions that I was feeling at the time. I felt like my heart and soul knew this man and he had rejected me. I guess that I will never be good enough for anyone. In his defense, I _did _try to slap him.

Jake keeps trying to contact me and I never answer him. I can't -no won't ever show my face in La Push again. I don't want a repeat of the other night. I could still remember the burn from his skin touching mine. The way his fingers were digging into my wrist, and the pain that started to radiate from my arm. I started to shiver from just thinking about it. Charlie doesn't know why exactly I haven't been back to see Jake, but I think he suspects that it has to do something with Sam's gang because of the "fight" that I had with my former best friend, Embry. Oh how right he is.

I haven't seen or heard from the "gang" since the bonfire but I can't help but hope to see Paul again. Since I last saw him, I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. The fact that he looks like a sex god is really not helping me. When I drive to and from school I sometimes find myself unconsciously driving straight for La Push. It's a string that is constantly pulling and releasing me. I feel the pull right outside my house at night, I feel it outside of my classroom, I feel it when I take a walk in the forest outside my house, I feel it all of the time and in so many different places. There is a dull ache in my chest all the time and it hurts so much. It feels like a minor panic attack.

The only way, I found, to alleviate the pain is to exhaust myself so that I won't have nightmares when I have to go to sleep at night. Thus, making hiking my outlet of choice and suffice it to say that I was very wrong in doing this. I somehow thought that since I had never really met the Cullens then that would mean that I really never met Victoria, James, and/or Laurent, and I didn't, yet.

I was thinking that since I am now in a vampire free environment then that would mean that it would be safe to explore and find the meadow that Edward showed me before everything that happened. Oh how wrong I was in my thinking.

I was walking, just minding my own business, looking down at the ground because I didn't want to trip and fall over something. There was a particular root in the ground that was taunting me and was about go around it when I got that feeling that someone is watching you. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my heart beat started to pick up the pace. I felt the urge to run or hide. The only other time that I got that feeling was when I was around human drinkers. I confess that running wasn't the best choice for me, but I wasn't in my right mind at the time. I started to run deeper into the dense part of the forest hoping that it would slow them down at least a little. I kept going jumping and ducking when necessary, and I tried to pick of the pace. When I attempted to do that I lost my balance when my foot got stuck underneath an upended root that I didn't see in the ground. I felt the ankle on my left foot twist and snap then I hit the ground hard. I landed on my side because of my immovable foot and my left arm took all the weight of the impact. That wasn't good. It was very painful and I was used to pain, my arm was broken, again.

Now I am alone in the middle of the woods, lost, hurt, and running away from my imagination, at least I hope that I imagined them.

I couldn't move and I just gave up and let my body relax down on the forest floor amongst the leaves and debris, just willing the pain in my arm and leg to go away. I felt some ants starting to crawl onto my face and just sighed.

I think that I must have faded out because I came to with a start when I heard the noise of twigs breaking and leaves rustling. I felt someone's fingers running over my skin and I got goose bumps. There weren't the cold fingers that I feared; they were the hot fingers that I only felt in my dreams.

"Paul…" I mumbled but I had a feeling that he could hear me.

"What are you doing out here on the ground? Come one get up!"

He pulled me by the arms and I screamed when I felt the bones in my arm rub against each other and the bone in my ankles break through skin.

"Ahhhh!; don't touch me! Just don't….please." I exclaimed as I saw that he was going to try to "help" me again.

I tried to move my head to look at him fully in the face and the dark look that he had didn't put me at ease, not at all. He looked angry and he was literally vibrating. I wonder if there is some type of genetic disorder that only the native tribe can contract. Spastic seizures. Say that five times fast. Okay, try to focus:

"I need to go to the hospital, can you please just call Charlie for me." I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't have a phone and I am not going to leave you out here alone." There goes that idea.

"What are you doing out here anyways? I am not in La Push." It came out more like an accusation then a question.

"None of your business. Do you want my help or not?" Damn it, why does this always happen to me? I know I wanted to see him again but not like this where I would be forced to take his help and give my undying gratitude. Yeah, like that is ever going to happen.

"Yes, please." I tried to say it with as much dignity as I could.

This time when he leant down, to pick me up, he was much more mindful of my injuries. He pulled my foot out so gently that I didn't even feel him do it.

When he pulled me against his chest I felt that he want even wearing a shirt. I peeked down to see if he was wearing anything else, and I let out a sigh when I saw that he was wearing cutoffs. I don't know if I sighed because I felt relieved or if it was because I was disappointed.

When he started to walk, I could feel the jarring with each step and I started to see white spots in my vision.

"Hey, are you still awake?" I heard Paul say in the distance.

I felt a warm hand cup my cheek and stroke it gently before I let the darkness take over…


	11. Chapter 10

I awoke with a start. I shot up out of my bed or at least tried to. I couldn't seem to move. Strange…

I take a look at my surroundings and find that I don't know where I am. I see that I hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV so that has to mean that I got to the hospital somehow. The last thing that I remember is Paul lifting me from the ground. I push the nurse call button and wait.

Still waiting, I look around the room again and find cot next to my bed. It's empty but looks slept in. Charlie must have been here overnight. That means that I have been out of service for quite a while now. The nurse finally comes in and the first thing that I see is that she has russet skin and it's a familiar face. That can only mean that Paul brought me to the clinic in La Push.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up."

"Hey Sue. What's the verdict and when can I get out of here?"

"You have a broken arm and a broken ankle. The bone went through the skin so you have stitches there also. You have a minor concussion with cuts, scraps and bruises all over your body. The casts will come off in 6-8 weeks. You can go home tomorrow seeing as you have been here for a day and a half already."

"Has Charlie been sleeping here since arrived? Is he at the station?"

"Charlie has been here but he hasn't been sleeping here. Paul has been sleeping and staying here since he brought you in. It's strange that as soon as you wake up he is nowhere to be found. He looked anxious for you to wake up."

My heart starts to jump at that statement.

"Thank you for the info. I really wanna get out of here. Can you please call Charlie for me and tell him the good news?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'll have you outta here and in your own bed in no time at all. You get some rest while take care of it."

I find that, after she suggested that I get some rest, I am very exhausted and start to close my eyes and that is when I hear the door to my room whoosh open. I don't hear any other noise but I do feel someone's eyes boring into me. I shoot my eyelids open and there looking like a deer in the headlights is Paul. My Paul.

I open my mouth to say something to him but he speaks before I can.

"I just came to see if you were still breathing because I would be blamed if anything happened to you, seeing as I am the one that brought you in. ", he shot in one breathe.

My heart drop into my stomach and I can feel tears start to form in my eyes.

I mumble out an okay and a thank you and promptly as him to leave.

It looks like he wants to say something else but I raise my good hand and stop him.

I take in a deep shuddering breathe, "Paul, thank you for the rescue, I appreciate it. Charlie is on his way as we speak and is going to take me home. I do not want the pale face to clutter your rez anymore than she already has. "

He leaves as soon as the words fall out of my mouth.

He takes my heart with him. I don't know when or how but what I do know is that I am in love with him. I still feel the pull to go to him but I know that he doesn't want me like I want him. He doesn't even want me on the same land as him. I inwardly sigh just thinking about it.

Charlie finally arrives and I finally get to go home but I wasn't expecting a wheelchair. Since I have an arm and leg out of commission I can't really use crutches. The queen of clumsy would be a total and absolute disaster with crutches at the moment. Its good thing that the school year was almost finished. At least get to graduate with my year with the bonus of not having to participate in the graduation ceremony anymore.

We got home and Charlie has to help me up the stairs to my room. He gives me a pitying look and tell me that if I have to get up in the night that I should just call for him and he will come running. Like that is going to happen anytime soon.

I fall asleep dreaming about a silver wolf howling at the moon.


End file.
